Speak now
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: Takes place after the fall. Reunion. John is getting married and Sherlock objects. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Two years.

That's how long it's been since Sherlock fell to his death and John has been trying his hardest to move on. Yes, move on because it was only after the fall that the doctor realized that everyone was right in the fact that he was in love with Sherlock. Upon realizing this, John's limp began to come back, making the ex soldier stumble over everything as it returned. John continued to pay for the flat that he and Sherlock shared even though he never returned to live there. He tried coping by leaving letters for Sherlock at his grave, a technique he had learned from his fiancé, Lilac. Everyday, near sundown, John would return with a new letter and everyday John would assume that the wind took away his letter from the day before. Not once did John ever find out that one of Mycroft's men actually came right after he left to take the letter away and send it to where Sherlock was during that particular time.

John was visiting Sherlock's grave one last time while still unmarried to leave another letter, this one explaining how he wished Sherlock was still alive, how he would rather spend a bachelor life with him instead of getting married to someone he didn't truly love, how he missed the detective dearly, and how he is still waiting for the miracle. The one last miracle of Sherlock being alive, even if he no longer believed in it. John also wrote to Sherlock about where and when the wedding will be, pretending that the detective might actually read it. The doctor stayed at the grave for at least an hour before heading back to the apartment he shared with Lilac, not seeing the tall figure hiding behind the tree watching him.

Lilac was a nice girl and she was in love with her best friend, much like John was, but lost her in a car crash several years before meeting John. So when the two lonely souls met, they agreed to marry in an attempt to stifle their lonely hearts from the pain. They agreed to have a small fall wedding, no fancy outfits, only closest friends and family, no rings, and only a priest to conduct the ceremony. When the ceremony was done, they planned to just go out to eat at a Chinese restaurant, one of Sherlock's favorites. Then their honeymoon would be just a week together at home without going anywhere. The guest list was small; Lilac's parents and brothers, Greg Lestrade, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson, and John's sister. John was honestly surprised that Mycroft even wanted to come by.

"Welcome home, John," Lilac greeted softly when her fiancé can in. She was small and thin with vibrant red hair and grey-green eyes. She was barefooted but wore jeans and a t shirt. "How was your day?" John smiled at her kindness.

"Boring as usual," the doctor replied, remembering how Sherlock would shoot the wall when he was bored. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes," she answered as John helped her set the table. "I even figured out what I would do if Sherlock interrupted the wedding." John gave her a quizzical look and waited for her to continue. "I'm going to try one of those online dating things. Maybe I'll get lucky and fall in love again." John smiled but knew the likeliness of Sherlock coming back now. They talked about their day and ate dinner before they went to bed to sleep and rest for tomorrow's big day.

Lilac left early the next morning to spend time with her mother and Mrs. Hudson before the wedding began. Instead of the traditional white gown, Lilac wore a white blouse with white jeans and black flats. She borrowed her mother's old blue sapphire earrings and a fairly new bracelet from Mrs. Hudson. Lilac's father walked her down the aisle, a single red tulip in her other hand, when she noticed a hobo in a ragged coat sitting curled up on one of the benches. When she was given to John, she began whispering and asking why a hobo was here. John honestly didn't know but also didn't see a point in kicking him out either. The ceremony continued on, the bride and groom sadly smiling at each other, as the priest droned on. No one really payed attention until one sentence caught everyone's attention and they knew only one person could have stopped the wedding. Lilac gave John a, hopefully, encouraging smile.

"If these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest announced. Everything was silent for about a minute before everyone's, including the priest's, bride's and groom's, phone buzzed all at once. John sucked in a quick breath, not believing the impossible. He watched as Lilac pulled her phone out of her back pocket and checked the text message. She then turned the phone around to show John, who hadn't started breathing again, what was sent.

 _I object._

 _-SH_

"Sherlock," John whispered. "How…? He came." John's phone buzzed again, but it was only his this time. The doctor quickly pulled out his phone, ignoring the 'I object' text and going to the next. John's lip twitched upward as he read.

 _Don't say yes. Just meet me at the back door when you're out of your tux._

 _-SH_

"Go," Lilac ordered. John gave her a worried look but then remembered what she said the night before. He grinned at her, kissed her cheek, and ran down the aisle. He ran straight passed the hobo, who had decided that now was a great time to leave the ceremony, and towards his dressing room where all of his normal clothes were. John absently thought that this was the fastest he's ever changed in his life before racing for the back door. He looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary with the exception of the hobo sitting on the ground next to the church. The doctor searched for his consulting detective but the only other company he had was the hobo.

"Wher did that git go?" John grumbled. John heard the sound of propellers over head and watched as a helicopter flies passed.

"We have ten minutes to get to the landing site and jump in before it takes off again," a familiar voice said behind John. The doctor turned to face the hobo, who decided to finally pull his hood down.

"You're alive," John gawked. Sherlock gave a confused look at his doctor.

"Obviously. Otherwise I wouldn't have texted or read your letters," Sherlock stated. John started to turn red as he realized that he had, for a split second, forgotten about the letters. Then confusion replaced embarrassment and he opened his mouth to ask only to be interrupted by Sherlock. "Mycroft had his people grab and deliver your letters to me." Sherlock grabbed his doctor's hand and began running for the helicopter. "Also, I thought my feelings for you were very clear," Sherlock scolds.

"Your definition of 'very clear' and mine are very different, you prat," John hollers, not protesting holding the detective's hand at all. "What have you been doing for the last two years?"

"Taking down Moriarty's men that were left after he was gone,"Sherlock said with a shrug. "It hasn't been easy and I've been lost without my blogger." John couldn't help the smile as the help came into view. They hopped in and buckled up, Sherlock sat almost on John's lap, before John asked his detective to elaborate on the story and his supposed 'very clear' feelings. It was no surprise to Mrs. Hudson, Greg, or Mycroft when just over a year latter the detective and doctor were announcing their engagement.

 **Hey! So... I just finished watching Sherlock on Netflix. I am planning to make a longer chapter story with Johnlock and Mystrade. My Beta, AlexisJames92, has helped me a lot with the details. I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
